Rickard Karstark
Rickard Karstark is the son of Arnolf, and Danese Karstark making him the patriarch of House Karstark, and the lord of Karhold . Rickard has one sibling in his younger brother Arnolf Karstak II. who is his second in command and the most loyal member of the goverment run by Rickard in Karhold. Rickard himself married Janise Karstark early in his life and together they have three children together. The Kingdom of Bolten is utterly dominated by the powerful House Bolten, but officially they are ruled in a triumverate of the three great Houses of Bolten. House Bolten controls the three Houses by making the heir to the throne of the other two houses forced to live in Dreadfort, where he is controlled by House Bolten. Because of this setup at the age of six Rickard Karstark was sent to Dreadfort where he would be the silent hostage of House Bolten to ensure their loyalty, and at the same time hopefully turn them to thier side of thinking. Rickard Karstark continues a series of Lords of the Karstark house that are diehard loyalists to House Bolten, and for this reason he believes in whatever is being sold by the upper leadership in a way that allows this normally honorable man to commit some rather violent and sadistic acts in his name. As Karhold came under siege from the forces of House Starke it was Rickard Karstark that retreated to Dreadfort alongside his son Eddard, and his daughter Alys while leaving his brother and his other son Harrion in charge of the defence of Karhold. Believing he could rally forces in Karhold he returned and was shocked at the chaos in the capital where he found infighting amongst the vassals and Roose hiding in the keep as there was great fear of assasins in the capital. Rickard would during his time there take part in the Dreadfort Courtyard Massacre where he was responsible for the execution of many of the prisoners, and this act would be witnessed by Tyse Hornwood who made the people aware of what Rickard had done. Following the killings he would rally his forces alongside House Locke and march to meet with House Cassel in order to break a part of the siege of Karhold to get supplies in at the very least. Rickard Karstark would be in retreat from Karhold which had fallen weeks before when he recieved the news that Roose Bolten had been murdered by Ramsey Bolten, and this broke the mans heart as Roose was basically the only man he had ever had as a friend. Rickard Karstark would hand the commands of the army over to House Cassel and then took a small troop of forces north where he planned to confront Ramsey on what had been done. History Early History The Kingdom of Bolten is utterly dominated by the powerful House Bolten, but officially they are ruled in a triumverate of the three great Houses of Bolten. House Bolten controls the three Houses by making the heir to the throne of the other two houses forced to live in Dreadfort, where he is controlled by House Bolten. Because of this setup at the age of six Rickard Karstark was sent to Dreadfort where he would be the silent hostage of House Bolten to ensure their loyalty, and at the same time hopefully turn them to thier side of thinking. Dreadfort Main Article : Dreadfort Lord of Karhold 'First Bolten-Lucerne War' Main Article : First Bolten-Lucerne War 'Family Members' Natashia Constantine Cover3.jpg|Instert Name - Insert Relationship|link=Logan Bronzebeard 'Relationships' Natashia Constantine Cover3.jpg|Instert Name - Insert Relationship|link=Logan Bronzebeard Roose Bolten See Also : Roose Bolten His best friend being Roose Bolten has placed him constantly at the forefront of the politics of the regime, and this has often been at the disadvantage to a man who while very skilled in war has little stomach or skill for politics. Category:Vandal Category:House Karstark Category:People Category:People of Bolten Category:People of Karhold Category:Knight Category:Dragon Knight Category:Patriarch